Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus processing an image signal to display an image and a control method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a configuration of easily moving a pointer within an image by properly reflecting a user intent and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A related art display apparatus may be a device which processes image signals/image data input from external image sources and autonomously stored, to present images on a display unit. Available related art display apparatuses for general users may include a TV and a monitor. For example, a related art display apparatus, which is configured as a TV, processes broadcast signals transmitted from the outside according to various types of image processing, e.g., tuning and decoding, to provide images of broadcast channels desired by users.
A related art may display apparatus displays various kinds and formats of user interface (UI) images to provide user convenience. The UI images may enable a user to give the display apparatus instructions about desired functions and operations. The UI images may include various types of preset objects, i.e., icons or hyperlinks, and a pointer or cursor moving within an image to select the preset objects. The user manipulates a remote controller or a pointing device, which is configured to be separate from the display apparatus, thereby moving the pointer arbitrarily within the image to select an object.
However, when small objects are disposed close to each other in a UI image, or the pointer is too large to select a small object, the user may not easily move the pointer to a particular object. In this respect, there is a demand for a pointer moving control method, based on a user intent for the display apparatus.